A game of lights
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: A sequel to my store Unexpected. Sherlock and Watson are married with two kids now. The stress of work and kids proves too much for Sherlock and he hits John. Unknown to them their oldest daughter sees it and is confused about what to do. Can this family pull together before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Game of Lights

000

John Holmes' life had changed so much in the last three years. He had a great job, a husband, and two amazing little girls. He never imagined his life would play out the way it had. Shortly after Isabell's first birthday Sherlock had asked him to marry him. Of course John had said yes. John took his last name. He couldn't imagine Sherlock changing his last name. They were married quietly but that didn't stop it from appearing in all the papers.

Just three weeks ago they adopted another girl named Wisteria. She was a cute baby. She was nearly a year old when they adopted her. They both had wanted to adopt a small baby but when they saw Wisteria's picture they fell in love.

Things weren't picture perfect with Sherlock but relationships were never perfect. They fought here and there but nothing serious. It was always the little things.

Isabell was one heck of a girl. She was too smart for her own good. She got a computer for her fourth birthday and could use the thing. She could turn it on and get to her favorite website. Not to mention she had a little hand held gaming system. It was hard to keep her attention focused on something.

That was clear that day in June when John took her into Scotland yard. He needed to pick up some papers for Sherlock. He needed a case. He was bored and if he didn't get a case John was going to kill him. Isabell wasn't having it though. She wanted to go home. Mycroft was taking her swimming and she was hot.

"Isabell," John said as they stood outside of Lestrade's office. "I need to do this. I'll only be a few minutes and after that we'll go home."

She looked so cute. She was standing there with a hand on her hip and her 'going out' bag over her shoulder. She kept everything she 'needed' to go out in there. Her hand held game, a bottle of water, and her stuffed cow were in there.

"I want candy," she said holding out a hand. "Please."

John sighed. He knew that was the only thing that would do. He went to the vending machine and got out a candy bar. He handed it to the child.

"Happy?" he asked as she opened it.

"Very," the little girl answered.

John stayed just long enough to watch her sit down in one of the chairs. With her free hand she got out her game. Happy that she would stay put and not end up wondering into people's offices again John knocked on Lestrade's door.

The inspector opened the door at once and waved John in.

"How are things John?" Lestrade asked digging through his desk.

"Fine," John said quickly. "Sherlock just sent me to pick up some papers."

"Yep," Lestrade said pulling out a folder. "You sound like your in a bad mood. Bad day? New baby giving you some trouble?"

"You could say that," John said taking the folder. "I hope there is something in here that will hold his attention. He really is driving me nuts. He is really good with Wisteria but she fuses with me."

"I don't know how you live with him," Greg said with a laugh. "I would have killed him by now."

"He isn't bad," John said with a forced smile. "I mean I love him and everything."

"Are things really that bad?" Greg asked feeling John's unhappiness in his voice.

"No," John said tucking the folder under his arm. "Hes just tense is all. He just needs a case."

Greg nodded but he was sure John was telling him the whole truth. He knew there were bets going around the office that they wouldn't last five years. Of course know one blamed John if he left. They all knew what it was like to be around Sherlock.

John left the office and took his daughter by the hand.

000000

Sherlock lay on the couch waiting for his daughter and husband to return from the trip to Scotland yard. Mycroft was taking Isabell and Wisteria out. Sherlock and John were supposed to go to a movie and then look over the cold case file.

Little Wisteria was asleep in Isabell's old swing. She was a good baby. She just hadn't adjusted to her new family.

He had his laptop and was working on an article for his website. Of course he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He was supposed to be cleaning the flat. He promised John he would. There were dirty dishes in the sink, clutter all over the living room, and the rug needed a vacuuming.

Cleaning was never his thing. Of course he should have been helping John with it. John normally worked, kept the flat clean, and did a lot of things for Isabell.

He was considering getting up and doing something when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Shit. They were back.

Sherlock could hear John saying something to Isabell. He could hear Izzy's tiny footsteps on the stairs to her room. The door to the sitting room opened and John walked in by himself.

"Get the file?" Sherlock asked not looking up from his laptop.

"Yes," John said throwing the file down on the coffee table.

John looked around the room in disgust. It didn't look like Sherlock had picked up a thing. In fact the room looked worse. There was a new newspaper spread out on the coffee table. There was a spilled glass of juice and a half eaten piece of toast on the paper. Some of Wisteria's toys were on the floor as well. He felt a fight coming on. He pulled the door closed.

"Sherlock I only asked you for one thing," John said in an angry voice. "I just wanted you to clean the flat. You haven't even tried. I don't think you've moved since I left. Oh I'm wrong because you made more of a mess."

Sherlock closed his laptop and sat it on the floor. He knew John had ever right to be mad but he didn't need to talk to him that. Sherlock got to his feet and stood only a foot or so away from him.

"You don't need to speak to me like that," Sherlock said. "I'm not a dog."

"You promised," John said still angry. "Goddamn it. All you do is sit on that computer all day. Or your staring into space. Get a grip."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sherlock yelled pointing a finger at John. "I was going to do it. I hadn't got around to it yet."

"That's the way it always is," his husband said lowering his voice. "I just need a little help around here."

Neither of them heard their daughter sneak down the steps. The door was almost closed but there with a slight gap. She looked on at the fight.

"Who do you think watches them while you're at work?" Sherlock yelled.

To John's surprise he gave him a little shove. The only time he could remember getting into a physical fight it was during a case. Since they had been together Sherlock had never laid hands on him in that way.

"You think you do everything around here?" The detective asked pushing again.

John didn't know what to say or do. Sherlock was taller than him and perhaps stronger. He had never been afraid of him before. But he was now. He opened his mouth as if to say something when Sherlock gave him a final shove.

The smaller man cried out and he fell back onto the coffee table. He yelped when he felt the drinking glass break. He only had a thin shirt on and the glass cut into his shoulder.

Sherlock looked on in horror at what he had done. He had never lost his temper with John like that. His husband was hurt. He was groaning in pain. There was blood coming out of his shoulder. He tried to help him up but John pulled away from him.

Wisteria let out a loud scream. She, no doubt, had been woken by their screams.

"Don't touch me!" he cried rolling off the table. "Get away!"

Isabell couldn't believe what had happened before her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to call the police? She could call her Uncle Lestrade. What about Uncle Mycroft? Something about doing that didn't seem right. Wouldn't her Papa get in trouble? She ran up the stairs as panic took over her.

Sherlock ran into the kitchen came back in with paper towels and wet wash cloth.

"Please John," he said kneeling down next to him. "Let me look."

John didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. Sherlock pulled his shirt off and looked at the wound. There was no glass stuck in his skin but he was bleeding badly. He knew John would need stitches. He washed it up and patted it dry with paper towels. It was still bleeding. He held paper towels on it.

Get Wisteria, John ordered holding paper towels himself. She is scared.

Sherlock walked over to Wisteria and picked up the crying child. He held her close to his chest until she stopped crying. He felt horrible. He knew he'd hit his husband and scared his child. He never thought he'd do that.

"You need to have that looked at," the detective said.

"I can't go the hospital," John said getting to the feet. "They'll ask what happened."

"I don't care if you tell them the truth," Sherlock said. "For god's sake John. You don't have one reason to protect me. You're the one thatch hurt."

"Fine," John said as felt the blood soak through the paper towels. "Call emergency. I'm bleeding pretty bad. Don't tell the truth. Just tell them I fell. No point making a scene over this."

Wisteria was starting to whine again. Sherlock picked up his mobile and dialed. Quickly a voice answered him.

"Hello," Sherlock said. "This is Sherlock Holmes calling from two twenty one b baker street. My husband tripped and fell on the coffee table. He cut himself and is bleeding pretty bad. Yes..of course..yes..."

Sherlock hung up the phone and sat the baby down on the couch.

"Isabell!" Sherlock called.

The little girl appeared at the door to the sitting room.

"Papa?" she asked barely poking her head in.

"Watch your sister," Sherlock said. "Just sit with her. I need to take Daddy downstairs."

Isabell didn't say other word as she sat down on the couch next to Wisteria. Her silence wouldn't strike Sherlock strange until later.

Sherlock put an arm around John and helped him downstairs. Mrs. Hudson was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw John. "I heard a crash."

"John tripped," Sherlock explained opening the front door.

Mrs. Hudson frowned and shook her head. She was about ready to say something when the sounds of the ambulance filled her ears. She took John's other arm and helped him outside.

Sherlock felt like a terrible person as John was loaded in the back of the ambulance. They asked if he wanted to go but he told them he couldn't. He had two kids upstairs.

Mrs. Hudson decided to go along until Sherlock could get there.

Sherlock walked upstairs to find his two children sitting on the couch where he left them. That wasn't normal at all.

"Is Daddy going to be OK?" Isabell asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course," Sherlock said kneeling down in front of his oldest. "He just tripped. He has a bad cut but he'll be better. They're going to fix him up. I still want you to go with Uncle Mycroft. I want you to be happy honey. This isn't for you to worry about."

"What in the world happened?" said a male voice.

Sherlock turned to see his brother standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" Mycroft repeated. "I saw an ambulance outside."

For the first time in his life Sherlock was at a lose for words. How could he lie to his brother? 


	2. Chapter 2

John thought he might have passed out but he wasn't sure. The ride was a big blur. He knew they gave him something for the pain and that might have caused the confusion. He never did handle pain killers very well.

When he finally came to he was lying in a bed in a room by himself. His shoulder was tender but didn't hurt so much. He looked down to see his arm was in a sting. His wrist was in a brace of it's own. Do doubt he had strained it. Had he landed on it? That didn't seem right. Maybe he had rolled on it.

The whole fight was kind of a blur. He had never seen Sherlock so angry. They always bickered from time to time but they had never got that carried away. The fact that Sherlock hit him made me angry as hell. The fact that John had been so scared of him right before he hit him really scared him.

Why had he told Sherlock it was ok to lie? He would never tell any woman it was ok to lie about a way they had got an injury. He would never want Isabell or Wisteria to lie about something a guy had to done to them?

Perhaps he had told him it was ok to lie because they were men. It was ok for men to fight wasn't it?

John was lost in his thoughts when the door to his room opened a nurse walked in.

"Hi," she said looking down at the chart in her hands. "How are you?"

"A little sore," John admitted.

"Well you had to have ten stitches," the woman explained. "And you have a sprained wrist. The report that came in with you said that you tripped."

"Yes," John said. "I have two children. Toys are always all over the place. I tripped and landed on the coffee table. "

"I know how it is," she said with a laugh. "I have four. How old are they?"

John couldn't believe he had lied again. The words were slipping out easier every time he said it.

"My oldest is Four years and the little one is ten months," John said.

The nurse was looking over the paper work. She frowned and flipped through it again.

"I guess," she said, looking up at him, "that I'm a bit confused. You say that you tripped but it is clear by the injurys that you fell backwords. Maybe it's just me but when I trip I fall forward. Plus you seemed pretty panakied when they tried to exam you."

Damn. She wasn't buying his story at all. He guessed she heard that kind of stuff all day.

"I don't know," John said. "I guess I just got turned around somehow. I fell. That's all I know. I was in pain. What do you expect from me?"

"I see," she said. "I'll just write that down. Your husband called and hes on the way. There is a Greg Lestrade here to see you. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Of course," John said.

The nurse nodded, turned, and left the let out a deep breath and looked around the room. That woman had really put him on the stop. He felt like the bad guy in all this.

Bad guy? Sherlock wasn't a bad guy. He had just lost his temper. It wouldn't happen again. John was willing to let it slip by once. Never again. If Sherlock ever put his hands on him again he'd leave him. He'd take the kids and go.

The door opened and Lestrade walked in. He wasn't smiling. That made John nervous.

"Hi John," he said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Mrs. Hudson called me and told me what happened. I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," John lied. "Just a little banged up."

"I'm not stupid," Greg said. "I'm a cop. I see this all the time. You're lying and I don't know why."

"I'm not lying," John said getting a bit defensive. "I told the truth."

"There are holes in your story and I could push this. Mrs. Hudson already told me you two were fighting. She could hear you two going at it and then there was a crash." Lestrade said. "If there is evidence that someone has been abused I don't need your testimoney. I don't want to do that. It could make a big mess. You have two very young children. I don't want to see child services getting involved. I want the two of you to work this  
out."

John didn't know what to say. He didn't want all this to happen. It didn't want all this trouble. He didn't know lying would cause this. Abused? What's Lestrade taking it a bit too far. After all Sherlock had never hit him before.

"I just want you to think about this," Greg said. "Just think. I think you both need help. If he did this you need to tell me. I promise I won't arrest him unless you want to press charges. If he did do this he needs a very long talking to."

"I fell," John said through clinched teeth.

Without another word Greg up and walked out of the room. John curled up into his pillow. He felt alone and lost.

-

"Papa fell," Isabell answered for Sherlock when he found no words.

"Fell?" Mycroft asked spinng his unbrella a bit. "He fell hard enough to need an ambalance?"

"He cut himself bad," Sherlock said nodding to mess of glass.

"Well," Mycroft said. "I'm still going to take the kids. You need

to be with him Sherlock. You still want to go with me Isabell?"

"Yes," the young girl said. "I'll get my bag."

Mycroft didn't say anything as he collected Wisteria's diaper bag. He slung it over his shoulder and took Wisteria into his arms.

"This place needs a cleaning," Mycroft said looking around the

room. "No wonder he tripped. Best get on that soon."

Part of Sherlock wondered if Mycroft already knew what happened.

Perhaps he even had video of it. He swore there were no cameras in that flat but Sherlock didn't believe him.

"I'm going to be at the hosptial," Sherlock said. "They took him to Bards so I have to go. I have to see him."

"I hope everything will be alright," Mycroft said in a soft voice.

Isabell appeared at the door again. Despite everything she was smiling. She loved being with her Uncle. She could always forget her troubles.

"Hug?" Sherlock asked his daughter.

Isabell's smile waved for a second. She seemed to be forcing it now. She walked over to her father and allowed him to hug her. It didn't feel natural. She backed away quickly and ran beside Mycroft.

"Alright," Mycroft said. "I'll bring the kids by the hosptial in a couple of hours."

Sherlock watched as he brother and children left the room. He stood there for the longest time looking at the broken glass and the blood. It made him sick.

He quickly left the room and headed to the hosptial.

-

When Sherlock entered the waiting room he wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Hudson wasn't the only one there. Lestrade sat next to her drinking a cup of coffee. He walked over to them.

"How is he?" Sherlock questioned.

"As good as can be expected," Mrs. Hudson said getting to her feet. "I have to use the restroom."

She walked past him without another word. Sherlock looked at Lestrade with a questioning look.

"Something you would like to say?" Lestrade said leaning back in his seat.

"How bad is it?" the consulting detective asked walking closer to him.

"I don't know how many stitches he needed," Lestrade said. "But I do know his wrist was also sprained."

"I have to see him," Sherlock said walking to the front desk.

"Really nasty fall that was," Greg said to Sherlock's retreacting back.

Sherlock felt the hairs stand up on his neck. Lestrade knew what had happened. He had to have. Had John told him? Sherlock wouldn't blame if he did. Part of him wanted to turn around and confess his crime but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The nurse quickly gave him John's room number and led him there. She walked back towards the desk.

Sherlock sighed and he opened the door. John was lying in the bed and for a second Sherlock thought he might be asleep.

"Is that you Sherlock?" John asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Sherlock said sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Is it ok for me to be here?"

"Yes," John said simply. "Does Mycroft have the kids?"

"He came by right after they took you," his husband explained. "Did you tell Lestrade? He seems to know."

"No," the good doctor said still not facing Sherlock. "He has his mind made up though. Mrs. Hudson heard us fighting."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sherlock asked.

"No," John said rolling over to look at him. "I'm going to pretend as if this never happened. If you want to tell thats your buisness. I'm going to give you a second chance. But I promise you that if you ever put your hands on me again I'll press charges, leave, and take the kids."

"Never John," Sherlock said placing an hand on his injurged arm. "Never. Is there anything you need?"

"Smuggle me some good food in here," John said with a chuckle. "I know how hosptial food is. I'm going to be staying the night. They haven't told me I have to but I'm going to stay. I need the rest."

"Of course," Sherlock said getting up. "I'll go get you some chinese perhaps."

"Sounds good," John said giving him a little smile.

Sherlock patted his arm and walked out of the room.

-

Little Isabell manged to forget her troubles as soon as she was in the pool. The cool water felt so good.

Mycroft always reserved the whole pool so they could have it to them selves. She could swim pretty good. She could even go in water of her head.

She had no idea she was swimming in the pool where her real father had nearly taken the lives of her adoptive parents. Mycroft hoped she would never come into that knowledge.

The eldest home sat in a chair off to the side. Young Wisteria sat in his lap with a sippy cup in her hands. He never did take a liking to little child but it was different with his nieces.

Isabell climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge dipping her feet in it.

"Everything alright little one?" Mycroft asked.

"I guess," she said kicking her feet in the water.

"Is this about what happened with your parents?" he questioned.

Of course he knew what had happened that room. He didn't have cameras in there anymore but he didn't have to be Sherlock to know what happened.

"Yes," she said glancing up at him. "I saw it."

"Don't worry to much about it," her uncle said. "Sometimes adults fight. What happened was bad but I know it won't happen again."

"I don't want them to fight anymore," Isabell confessed on the verge of tears. "I don't like it."

"I have an idea," he said not wanting to see the little one so upset. "How would you like to meet an old friend of mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god thank you so much power0girl! I love it when people tell me I write John good. I try hard. :)

Isabell Holmes walked into the waiting room feeling a lot better. Her Uncle always did have a way of making her feel better. He always knew what to say. It was almost as if he could read her mind.

They had gone to visit a friend of his. They had a plan. A plan to help her parents. Then he bought her a new art pad and a box of crayons. She was really into drawing and thought about being an artist when she was grown.

Mycroft took the children to John's room. He was surprised to see John was alone. He expected someone to be there with him. He was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Dad!" Isabell said with a smile climbing into the bed.

"Izzy," John said setting the book down. "How are you?"

"Fine," She said pulling the art pad out of her bag. "I drew you a picture."

She opened the pad to a picture of flowers. well. They were supposed to be flowers. If John turned his head to the left he could see them.

"Thank you honey," he said kissing her head. "Were you good for Mycroft?"

"Of course," she said putting the pad away.

"Little angels," Mycroft said sitting down with Wisteria. "They're good kids. Wheres Sherlock?"

"Getting me some good food," John explained. "He'll be back any minute."

"Has mother been by?" Mycroft questioned.

"No," John said frowning. "I haven't heard from her now that you mention it."

"I'll call her," he said getting up. "Can you handle the children until Sherlock gets here. I need to get to the office."

"Of course," John said holding out his good arm. "Give me my baby."

Mycroft laid the child down against her father. Isabell smiled curling her against her father and sister.

"I'll see you next Friday," Mycroft said. "I'm taking Isabell to see her new school."

Avenue House School was the school Mycroft got her into. It was a small school and seemed to a bit too much for John. She was already in but some paper work needed to be filled out. It was nearly ten thousand pounds a year. John didn't see why she needed to be in such a school in kindergarten but Mycroft had insisted. A Holmes gets a first rate education.

He had also signed her up for individual violin lessons through the school. That was another two hundred pounds an hour. He was going to buy the violin himself.

"Thanks for that," John said.

He knew on his pay he couldn't get Isabell into those schools or pay for the lessons. Sherlock and Mycroft didn't believe anything was too good for the children.

Mycroft left without another word leaving John alone with his thoughts.

"Dad?" Isabell asked in a small voice.

"Yes baby," he said looking down at her.

"Everything is going to be OK," she said. "Everything is going to be fine."

John didn't know what to say to that. He just decided to let it be. Just relax and enjoy life. That was what his mother had always taught him.

The door to the room opened and Sherlock walked in with a bag of food for John.

"Hi everyone," he said setting the food down on the table. "I saw Mycroft on my way in. He told me he left the kids with you. Come on Isabell. Let's go home and let Daddy rest."

Isabell looked at her Dad for long moment. She didn't really want to go home but she knew she had to. She climbed off the bed and held her bag close.

Sherlock walked over to the bed and picked up Wisteria. The child wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hungy," the little girl whined.

"I'll take the kids home and feed them," Sherlock said. "Take it easy John."

John smiled before returning to his book.

Sherlock stopped off and bought a pizza for the kids. He put Isabell at the table and Wisteria in her high chair.

"You two eat and behave," Sherlock said turning his attention to the mess that was the sitting room. "I need to pick this place up."

Sherlock really couldn't stand to look at the mess that had caused the fight between him and his husband. The sight of the blood on the carpet was almost too much for him.

It didn't take as long as he expected it to. The kids were just finishing up eating when he finished cleaning the blood up. He had really sunk into the carpet.

"Papa," Isabell said. "Can you read us a story?"

"Of course," Sherlock said. "Go get a book and I'll read it to you."

Isabell ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Sherlock picked up Wisteria and sat down on the couch with her. He really was having a hard time figuring out Isabell. She had seemed almost afraid of him earlier but now she was fine. Strange girl.

She was really starting to grow up. She had long almost black hair that was naturally curly. Her bright blues eyes were so bright they often left people speechless. She looked so much like him but at the same time he knew who else she look liked.

When she saw a baby he hadn't seen Moriarty in her but every day it was coming out more and more. It was coming out in her intelligence as well. That child was too smart for her own good. She had started trying to memorize the periodic table at three. She had most of them down.

He promised himself it would never bother him but deep down it did. Emotions were still fairly new to him and he had a hard time understanding them sometimes.

Wisteria was easier. She was curious and seemed smart but there was no bagage with her.

Little Isabell walked into the living room holding the book she had choose. It was a fiction series about kids who discover a secret world of dinosaurs.

Both children crawled into his lap and got ready to hear the story.

He wasn't very far into it before both children were asleep. After all they both had a long day. He put Wisteria to bed first and next he carried Isabell up.

As he covered her up and put Mrs. Moo, her stuffed cow, under the blankets the child stirred.

"Papa," she said softly. "Do you love me?"

"Of course darling," he said kneeling next to the bed. "I love you, Daddy, and Wisteria."

"Why didn't my real Daddy and Mummy love me?" she questioned. "Why did they give me away?"

Little Isabell already knew you needed a Mummy and Daddy to have a baby. She knew her and her sister were adopted. He knew the day would come when she would start to ask about it. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I'm sure they loved you very much," Sherlock said. "Maybe they just weren't ready for a baby."

"I guess," she said even though she wasn't really happy with the answer. She relaxed into the bed. "Goodnight Papa."

"Goodnight baby," he said flicking on the nightlight and the baby monitor.

Sherlock wondered down to his and John's bedroom. Normally he would have stayed up on the computer or watched telly. That night all he wanted to do was sleep.  



	4. Chapter 4

sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I run a farm and the summer is always busy.

"Come on," A man's voice was saying. "Time to go. Get up little one."

Isabell's eyes fluttered open. At first she was a bit scared to see a strange man in her room. It took her a minute but she remembered what was supposed to happen. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She knew he was talking to her but she couldn't really make it out.

She picked up her hearing aid off the bedside table and slipped it on her ear. She'd wore it since was a one and knew how to work it.

"Little one get up," The man said smiling at her. "I already got your hearing aid kit."

Isabell quickly got out of bed.

"Get your bags packed," he said already filling a bag with Wisteria's things.

Isabell grabbed her bag and started throwing clothes and toys in her bag. She had no idea how long she would be gone. Part of her was scared but she knew it had to be done. She made sure to get Mrs. Moo. She couldn't imagine sleeping without her.

Wisteria cried as bit when the man picked her up. She didn't like strangers.

"It's OK Wisteria," Isabell said touching her arm. "I'm here. Don't cry."

"The car is waiting for us," the man said rushing the two of them out. "Hurry before someone sees us."

The night was chilly and she shivered against the wind. She should have bought a windbreaker. The man rushed her into the car. Her little sister curled up against her. She had no idea what was going on.

It hadn't seemed this scary when they were planning it. It felt too real. Isabell felt as if she would never see parents again. She had only been away one night at a time. She gave her home one last look before silent tears began to run down her face.

Sherlock knew something was wrong when he woke up that morning. A look at the clock told him it was six in the morning. He had slept all night. The kids hadn't woke him up. There was no way it was normal for those two kids to sleep all night.

He jumped out of bed and raced up stairs to them room. He had no idea what he was expecting to find. All he knew was something was wrong.

He threw open the door and found their beds empty. The blankets were thrown back. Isabell's pillows were on the floor. Her closet was open and there were clothes everywhere. There was no signs of blood or a struggle.

He knew Wisteria wouldn't be there but he ran to the crib away. He looked inside. Nothing. His babies were gone. He walked over the bed and noticed a note on the headboard.

He yanked it off and read it.

**Dear Sherlock and John,**

**The children are with me. Don't worry I won't hurt them. I just need to hold them for a little while. How long they are gone is completely up to you. You'll figure out what you need to do in good time.**

**Lots of love,**

**Wouldn't you like to know**

Sherlock put his empty hand to his mouth unsure of what to do. He had no idea what the letter was trying to tell him. He had no idea what he had to do. He knew he had call the police. He knew he to tell John. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

All he could think about were his babies. His children were out there somewhere. He had no idea who had them and he had no idea what condition they were in.

Finally his brain caught up him and he rushed downstairs to get his mobile. He pressed in Lestrade's number. The Inspector detective didn't answer until the tenth ring.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled into the phone. "What the hell is going on? What did I tell you about calling me like this?"

"The kids are gone," Sherlock explained. "I got up to check on them and their gone. I have no idea how it happened."

"I'm coming," Lestrade said before hanging up.

The car pulled up at dark house just outside the city limit's. Wisteria feel asleep during the ride but Isabell couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what was happening.

Mycroft swore it would bring her family together but it didn't make sense now. How would taking her and Wisteria away make things better? She decided not to question her Uncle. He seemed to always know the right thing to do.

The car stopped and the door opened. A man appeared and took Wisteria into his arms. Isabell grabbed her own bag and got out of the car. She cleaned her face with her shirt sleeve trying to clean the tears away.

They walked up the path to the house and a light turned on. The door opened and a woman appeared at the door.

"Here they are," the man said handing off Wisteria. "No trouble. No one saw us."

Isabell felt the tears coming on again and tried to hold them back.

"Are you OK honey?" the woman asked kneeling down.

"Yes Miss Adler," the girl said. "I'm just a little sad."

"Well come right in," Irene Adler said getting up to her feet. "I'm sure you're still tired. I have a room set up for you."

"Thank you," the girl said yawning. "I am tired."

Feeling a little better the girl followed Irene into the house.

John sat up his bed. He didn't know what had woke him up. It was just like his brain flicked on. He glanced over at the alarm clock. Six o'clock in the morning and he couldn't fall asleep. He reached for his mobile on the beside table. He wondered if Sherlock was awake. The kids were usually up by then.

Isabell woke up at six, had her breakfast, and sat in front of the telly until eight. She was very peaceful in the morning. Wisteria sometimes slept later.

**Are you awake? Make sure Isabell eats more than Lucky Charms. Cereal isn't that good for her.**

**J.H**

John sent the text and sat the mobile back on his beside table. He tried to lie down and go back to sleep. He couldn't. It was like there was something nagging at the back of his brain.

It was strange that Sherlock didn't text him right back. John decided to try again.

He picked up the phone and typed another message.

**What's going on? Aren't you awake? Text me please.**

**J.H**

John put the phone back. He laid down and some how managed to get back to sleep.

Sherlock could only sit on the couch as Lestrade and some other officers checked the flat from top to bottom. He couldn't focus. He couldn't even think. He couldn't help them.

After a short time Lestrade came and sat down next to him.

"Any idea who might have them?" Greg asked. "You piss off anyone lately?"

"Not that I can think of," the consulting detective said looking at the note in his hand. "I have a feeling I know this person but I don't who it is."

"Everything is going to be fine," Lestrade said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're doing everything we can."

Sherlock looked down at his phone. There were two messages from John. He knew he would have to tell him but he didn't know how.

"Go to John," Greg said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to tell him. I was thinking of sending one of our guys other there but I think it would be better if you did it."

Sherlock nodded. He didn't want to tell John but he knew he had to. He could only hope John wouldn't' blame him for losing the kids. It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have let it happen.

He got to his feet and walked out without another word. He got a cab and headed to see John.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in a couple of really abusive relationships before I met my husband so I'm mostly using my own experience to write this so sorry if it seems off to anyone. I actually wrote this while watching the Jeremy Kyle show (it is a British show like Maury and Steve Wilkos) lol.

-  
Sherlock didn't know what he was going to say to John as he walked into the hospital. How does someone tell their partner that their two young kids have been kidnapped? He'd never been on that side of the fence.

The nurse at the desk told him that John was asleep and they would release him as soon as he was awake. The great detective was scared of what his husband reaction would be. Would John blame him? After all wasn't he supposed to be perfect? How did he let this get past him?

Sherlock opened the door and saw John sleeping in the bed. The sight of John was almost too much for him. He wasn't wearing the sling but his wrist was in the brace. It killed him to know he had done that to him. He'd put his own husband in the hospital.

The good doctor rolled over and opened his eyes. He had a relieved look on his face when he saw Sherlock.

"What's going on?" John asked. "Why haven't you answered me text? Where are the kids?"

John had been so worried. Sherlock hadn't answered his text. He had even tried to call him but had got no answer. He knew something was wrong. Part of him was worried Sherlock had done something stupid. They just had this big fight and now he couldn't get hold of him.

"They've been kidnapped John," Sherlock explained. "I woke up this morning and they were gone. Their beds were empty. I have no idea where they are. I'm so lost."

John quickly sat up. He winced at the sudden motion. A wave of pain ripped through him. John couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm so sorry," Sherlock as he began to pace across the room. "I should have been watching them better."

"You let someone take the kids?" John snapped looking at Sherlock. He just couldn't believe his ears. "I find it hard to believe that the great Sherlock just let someone walk in off the street and leave with the kids."

"John I-," he started but he was cut off.

"For God's sake Sherlock!" John yelled. "Where you bloody well high?"

Sherlock couldn't blame for acting the way he was. He couldn't believe he let it happen either. John quickly saw he had crossed a line.

"I'm so sorry. You aren't a bad parent because the kids got kidnapped," John said looking down at her hands. "You aren't perfect and I can't expect you to be."

"Do you really believe that?" Sherlock asked walking over to his husband.

Sherlock sat down next to her husband. John was truly unable to really comprehend what was going on. His children were gone and he might never see them again.

"We will find them," Sherlock said kissing John on the head.

He winced when John jerked away at the sudden touch. John had made up his mind to forgive Sherlock but part of him was still afraid of getting hit again. Whenever his hands came near him he got nervous. That hurt him more than anything. He knew it must have upset Sherlock as well.

"Are the police at our house?" John asked trying to cover up his quick move.

"Yes," Sherlock said pulling away from him. "They're checking the house."

"I want to go," John said getting up. "I need to be there."

"John wait," Sherlock said touching his arm gently. "I don't think this is as simple as some one that didn't like me deciding to take the kids. Isabell was acting funny last night and I think it had something to do with it."

"Acting funny?" he asked sitting back down. "What happened?"

"She asked me about her real parents," Sherlock explained. "She wanted to know why they didn't love her. She wanted to know why they gave her up."

"What did you tell her?" John asked in a soft voice.

"I just told her that I was sure her parents did love her," Sherlock explained. "I tried to tell her that maybe they weren't ready for kids."

"Something has been really bothering you," the doctor said. "Is it Isabell? I know that you said it wouldn't bother you but...Sherlock I can understand."

"You don't understand!" Sherlock yelled. "You can't understand."

John was taken back as Sherlock yelled at him. Why was he taking his rage out on him. He knew he had yelled at Sherlock just a few minutes ago so he couldn't blame him. It was just back and forth.

"God John," he said. "I'm so sorry. Please don't take it personal."

John didn't know what to say. He was a man who had sent people killed. He'd been through war. Yet, he felt like a scared teenage boy. He didn't want to feel afraid of him. He yelled at Sherlock sometimes but John didn't think he could be as scary as Sherlock could be. John put out his hand and touched his husband's shoulder gently. They both needed help.

"We're meeting the police at Scotland yard. We have some paperwork to fill out. John," Sherlock said in a soft voice. "Are we OK?"

"I won't lie Sherlock," the doctor admitted. "I am a bit afraid of you touching me but I think it will go away in time."

"I am so sorry John," he said. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. Not you. I don't want you or the kids to ever be afraid of me."

"We'll talk about this later," John said. "We need to find the kids. I doubt the police will be able to find them. This is somebody really smart to get past you."

"The kidnapper left a note," Sherlock said pulling the paper out of his pocket. "It says that I have to do something and then I can get the kids back."

"Do something?" John asked taking the paper. "But it doesn't say what?"

"No," Sherlock said. "But don't worry. We'll figure it out. I promise you. We will get the kids back. I won't stop until we find them."

When they arrived at Scotland yard everything was frantic. Word had already leaked to the press and reporters were outside. John and Sherlock did their best not to look at anyone as they made their way inside. The last thing that they wanted was to talk to the damn press.

Lestrade was already there sitting at his desk. He was looking over a pile of paperwork.

"Find anything?" Sherlock asked closing the door behind them.

"No signs of a struggle at all," Lestrade said. "It seems like they just got up and walked out with them. Clothes and toys seemed to be missing. Perhaps they knew them."

"I'm pretty sure they did," Sherlock said sitting down. "I was too mixed up this morning to really check the place over."

"No," Lestrade said. "It didn't seem like the kitchen or the sitting room had been touched. I did notice that I couldn't find Isabell's hearing aid kit. I remember you used to keep it in the kitchen but I didn't see it. I thought that was a bit strange. Did someone move it?"

"Isabell's hearing aid kit is gone?" Sherlock asked shaking his head. "Whoever took the kids knew them. They knew she wore one. Not a lot of people knew that."

"Oh my god," John said dropping into the other seat. "This is getting crazy."

"So are we looking for a friend or a relative?" Lestrade asked writing something down on the paper. "Anyone got something against you?"

"I don't know," Sherlock said. "I know I've pissed off a lot of people but nothing lately.

"Well we have a room for you two to stay in while this is going on," Greg said. "A small kitchen, bed, and your own bathroom. Your mother is here as well. I saw her in the lunch room. I tried to call your father but...well...he didn't have much to say."

Sherlock nodded without a word. His father had taken care of him when he was young but as soon as he was old enough to take care of himself the communication stopped.

"I'm going to go see Aaliyah," John said getting up. "I can't fill out anything out with my arm. Um...if you need help with any of it text me."

John got up and walked out. Lestrade frowned looking at Sherlock. He handed Sherlock a clipboard with some papers on it.

"How is he?" Greg questioned.

"Fine," Sherlock said as he began to fill it out. "He is pretty sore but doing good."

"I hope you are learning something from this," Lestrade said. "John is a good man and he deserves a good family. Those kids deserve a good home too."

Sherlock didn't say anything as he filled out Isabell's height and weight. He knew everyone knew. He was having a hard time looking the detective inspector in the eye.

"Anyone who takes children is a sicko," Aaliyah said pushing money into the snack machine. "Those babies are helpless."

She stuffed the candy bar that came out into her purse. She didn't really feel like eating but she knew she would later.

"I know, " John said not looking her in the eye. "I wish I had been there. Maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Aw John you poor thing," Aaliyah said wrapping an arm around him. "You look terrible. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was just getting home from Pairs. I didn't hear about you being in the hospital until this morning. Don't you worry. Sherlock will find the kids. I think they would have left with them even if you had been there."

Aaliyah stole a quick glance at John's wrist and shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"You tripped?" Aaliyah asked in a confused voice. "The way Lestrade talked it was just a couple of nicks. You look like you got beaten around."

John gave his mother in law a long hard look. He felt an urge to tell her the truth. He had always felt like he could trust her. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. John had been able to lie to everyone else but he didn't think he could lie to her.

Yet, he had told Sherlock he wouldn't tell. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

John quickly looked around the room. He half hoped someone else would walk into the room so he wouldn't have to answer her.

"Please just tell me," Aaliyah said. "I have to know if he did this."

"I can't," John said sitting down at one of the tables. "Please don't make me."

"It's OK," Aaliyah said putting a hand on his good shoulder. "I've been there darling. Sooner or later one of you won't be able to hold it in any longer. I don't care what you did or said to him. Nothing gave Sherlock the right to do it."

"Can you get me some water?" John asked digging his bottle of pain killers out of his pocket. "I'm really hurting."

Aaliyah filled a cup of water up and sat it down in front of John. She knew better than to press John for the answers. He would tell her when the time was right.

John put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the water.

"Do you want me to stay?" Aaliyah asked tapping the table. "I promise I won't try to get you to say anything you don't want to."

"OK," John said nodding. "I don't want to be alone."

Aaliyah sat down across from him and gave him a small smile. John was such a good man. He deserved a good life. She looked up to see Sherlock walk into the room.

"I didn't know how tall Izzy is," Sherlock said.

John knew that was an excuse. He wanted to see what John and Aaliyah were up to. That bothered John a bit.

"Three and a half feet tall," John answered right away.

He knew he that answer right away because he had measured her for school uniform a week before. Sherlock had been standing right next to him the whole time.

"Thanks," Sherlock said quickly writing down the number. "Hello mother."

"Hello Sherlock," his mother said not turning her head to look at him. "After your done with the paper work would you mind getting this man something to eat. He looks very pale."

"Of course," the consulting detective said looking at his husband. "What would you like?"

"Um..." John said. "Thai would be nice."

Sherlock simply nodded before walking out of the room. Aaliyah touched John's hand gently. John sighed shaking his head.

When Sherlock first hit him he thought he would be able to forgive him and move on. Yet he wasn't sure he was going to be able to work things out with Sherlock. Every time someone questioned him about the damage done to him John began to see the state of his relationship. Perhaps they were on their way to a divorce. Perhaps there was no fixing it.

Isabell yawned as she woke up. She knew it was late. She was normally awake at the latest at seven. A glance at the alarm clock told her it was nearly nine. She picked up her hearing aid and slipped it on.

She could hear voices down stairs. When she heard raised voices she started to take her hearing aid out again. If her parents were fighting again she didn't want to hear it. Quickly she remembered she wasn't in her own house. That couldn't be her parents talking.

The young girl got out of the bed and walked down a short flight of stairs. She could hear her Uncle Mycroft's voice.

"Don't worry Irene," Mycroft said. "Everything will be alright. It is all working out to plan."

"I don't know if this is right," Irene said. "I don't think it is a good idea to drag these kids into this."

"You owe me one," Mycroft said with a chuckle. "Don't worry. The kids will be find. Isabell is a smart girl. She knows she is safe. I'd never put her anywhere she could get hurt. I doubt Wisteria will even she remember this when she is older. Sherlock is having issues right now and he just needs to remember the good things he has in life."

"You didn't even tell me what his problem is," Adler said. "I don't even know what is going on. Don't I have a right to know?"

"It has to do with your old boss," Her Uncle said.

"Moriarty?" she asked. "What does it have to do with him?"

The voices got weak and she couldn't hear them anymore. Moriarty? Who was that? She could hear her sister start to cry.

The four year old followed her cry into a living room. Wisteria gave a long sob. Adler was sitting on a couch with the child. Wisteria was looking at a book with her. She was trying to calm the young child down.

"Don't cry," Isabell said sitting down with her sister. "I'm here."

Wisteria smiled at the sight of her sister. She curled up against her and stopped crying. Despite the fact Wisteria hadn't been with them long the two of them had an almost instant bond. Isabell could usually get her to stop crying.

"Good morning," Irene said getting up from the couch. "Are you hungry Izzy?"

"Sorta," she said. "What do you have?"

"Lucky Charms," Irene said. "I heard the was your favorite. I'll bring you a bowl and you can watch telly."

"Pappa," Wisteria said in a small voice.

"We'll be home soon," Isabell said looking at the book. "I'm not going to leave you. Want me to try and read it to you?"

The child only nodded. Isabell knew most of the periodic table by speech. If you told her a sign she could give the full name but she couldn't read much.

"Spot...the dog," she said slowly. "Um...run Spot."

Wisteria smiled and dried her eyes. She pointed at the picture of the dog.

"That's Spot," Isabell said. "He's a dog. Dogs bark. Daddy says they go bow wow."

Irene walked in and set a bowl of cereal down on the coffee table.

"I'll read it to her," Irene said taking the book.

Isabell started eating the cereal as Irene started to read the story. Wisteria seemed to be in a better mood. Izzy turned on telly and flicked through for cartoons.

She glanced up at Irene. She wanted to ask her about this stranger. Her Uncle had told her that if her and her sister were taken her parents would make up. They would miss them so much they would realize what really mattered. He hadn't mentioned anyone named Moriarty.

Strange though. Isabell felt as if she had heard the name before.

She needed to talk to her parents. Irene and Uncle Mycroft said that she wouldn't be allowed to call them. That wasn't going to work. She needed to talk to them. She would do it first chance she got.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabell sneaked down the hallway from the living room and ducked into the kitchen. Irene was upstairs in the bathroom giving Wisteria a bath. Isabell needed to call her parents and she knew she had a short window to do it. She had questions for them and needed answers.

My parents told her that if she needed help to call Scotland yard. She memorized the number a few months ago. She knew if they weren't there she could at least talk to her Uncle Lestrade.

She had seen a phone in the kitchen when she was first got there. She took a chair from the kitchen table and pushed it up against the counter. She climbed up and saw the cordless phone sitting on the counter. The young girl took the phone and pushed the numbers in.

"Scotland yard," said a female voice.

"This is Isabell Holmes," Izzy said. "I need to talk to my Dad and Papa. Are they there?"

John sat on the bed in the room set aside for them. Sherlock had brought him food and they had ate together in the lunch room. Sherlock's mother had seemed reluctant to leave them but she had to go to work. John had wished she could have stayed. He really liked her and felt comfortable when she was around.

Sherlock was in the room with him. They wanted to talk to each other. They wanted to settle their problem. Yet, neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

"I made tea," Sherlock said sitting down at the table.

"I don't want tea," John said sighing.

"It isn't for you," the detective said as he took a sip.

"Then why are you telling me?" the doctor questioned.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation," Sherlock said. "We don't talk anymore."

"I know we don't. I guess we were never very big talkers. Come on here," John said patting the bed next to him. "Sit with me."

Sherlock didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and sat down next to him. John didn't say anything. He just leaned up against him. For a long moment they just sat there in each others arms.

"Do you remember when we got Izzy?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course," John said. "I was so shocked. I went to work and came home to a baby. I thought you were pulling something on me. I was so surprised that you wanted to keep her. Hell, I was surprised I wanted to keep her. Why did you decide to keep her so quickly?"

"I thought it was my only shot," Sherlock admitted. "I never thought I'd get the chance to be a father. I mean...I never pictured myself in a relationship with a women."

"I love you Sherlock," John said kissing his cheek. "I'll never stop loving you. That doesn't mean I love the way your acting. If there is something you need to get off you chest then tell me. I'm here. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"John," Sherlock said looking away. "I love Izzy. I just have a hard time dealing with the fact she is **HIS** son. She looks so much like him. I know it is silly."

"It's OK," John said holding his hand. "I know. I hate the bastard too but Izzy isn't to blame. It's OK to be upset about it but you can't take it out on me or Izzy."

"I know," he said it almost in a whisper. "I was thinking about it before you showed up. I...I was angry when you showed up. You were just there. It was wrong."

"Izzy is always going to remind you of him," John said. "Always. We can't change that about her. You can't beat me or yell at me every time you think about it. I won't take it."

"I know," Sherlock said looking at the ceiling. "I promise I won't yell or hit you again. I'll try anything to stop that from happening. You've been through therapy perhaps you know some things to try."

"Try talking," John said. "Whenever you start feeling that way just talk to me. That's all. I'm here."

Sherlock nodded and gave his husband a small smile. The door to room swung open and Lestrade was standing there with a phone.

"Isabell is on the phone!" Lestrade said. "We've got her on speaker phone. She wants to talk to you guys."

He left the room. Sherlock and John raced after him. A couple of Inspecters and Sargents stood around a phone.

"Isabell are you still there?" Lestrade said.

"Yes," Came Isabell's soft voice. "Papa? Dad?"

"We're here," John said. "Are you OK honey? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm fine," the young girl said. "Don't worry. I'm safe."

"Where are you?" Sherlock asked. "Just tell us where you are and we'll come get you."

"I can't," Izzy said. "I only have a few minutes and I need to ask a question."

"What is it?" John asked. "Whats going on?"

"I heard them mention a name," Isabell said. "Moriarty...who is he? He has something to do with it."

"No one," Sherlock said. "Don't worry about him. Just tell us where you are. Do you know the people who took you?"

"I want to know who he is," Isabell said. "I need to know. I think it is important."

Lestrade was looking at his watch. He knew they only needed three minutes to know just where the call was coming from.

"He was just a bad man," Sherlock said. "Just a very bad tell me where you are."

"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" she asked ignoring Sherlock's statement. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I know things are bad. If you do I want to live with Dad."

That hurt Sherlock. They hadn't even told Isabell there were problems. She knew things were bad. She was only four and she knew the family was falling apart. She didn't want to live with him either. She wanted to live with John.

"No one is getting a divorce," John said gently. "Please baby everything is going to be OK."

"I want everything to be OK. I don't want anymore fighting. Did I do something wrong? I try to be good," Isabell said softly.

"You're an angel," Sherlock said wishing he could hold her. "You and Wisteria are perfect kids."

"Daddy! Please find me," Isabell said in a breaking voice. "I want to go home."

The line went dead before Sherlock could get out another question. Why was this happening? Was this someone's sick idea of a game. It sounded like something Moriarty would do. But he was beyond being able to play such games now.

"Did you get a trace?" John asked looking at Lestrade.

"Yes," Lestrade said. "We can find them now."

He got on one of the computers and was clicking around. Sherlock stood against a wall looking at John. John was leaning over Lestrade's shoulder looking at the screen. It didn't seem right to Sherlock. His daughter had broken the rules. He hadn't really done what was needed of him. He still didn't know what he was supposed to do. If they found the kids without figuring it out would they take them again?

What could they want? He was trying to think. What was it? Then it hit him like a brick.

Someone who knew the kids. Someone who knew where the hearing aid kit was. The kids seemed to walk right out with them. Now this talk about Moriarty. It seemed as if they were playing a game with him.

"Irene," he said almost in a whisper.

That simple word caused John to look up at him.

"What?" John questioned.

"Irene Adler is in this," Sherlock said. "I'm finally starting to see this. The way the note was written and mentioning Moriarty were hints at it. It just isn't her."

Mycroft. Dammit! He should have seen it before. The timing should have told him that.

What did they want? Shit.

"Sherlock," John said stepping forward. "You don't need to figure it out. We know where they are."

"No," Sherlock said holding his hands up. "I need to do this."

He must have known about their fight. He took their kids. Why? Did he think that would get them to talk? It worked. He'll give him that. What did he want them to do? They had made up. They'd had a real talk. If was their first real talk in weeks.

Sherlock was inside his brother's head. Mycroft wanted him to admit the truth. He wanted him to admit what he did to John. That was what he wanted him to do. Sherlock would stake his life on it.

He looked up at John and Lestrade. They were both looking at him. They were both waiting to see what he would say.

"I..." he said looking at them unsure if he could do it. "I know what I have to do."

John didn't know what think. Sherlock looked very nervous. He'd never seem him so nervous. He had a feeling he knew what Sherlock was about to do. Anderson and Donovan were in the room. He knew it was going to very hard to admit to not being perfect in front of them.

"Wait," John said. "This is a personal matter. You, Lestrade, and I are going to talk about this."

He didn't want this secret admitted in front of a lot of people. He knew Sherlock needed to get it off him and saying it to Lestrade would be good enough.

"Come on," Lestrade said waving them into a different room.

Sherlock and John followed after him. John shut the door and looked at his husband.

"I have to get this off my chest. I really can't take it anymore. It isn't right to do this to John. I put my husband in the hospital," Sherlock admitted. "It was a mistake and it was just the one time."

"Sherlock," Lestrade said in a soft voice. "I knew it. I knew the second I heard the story. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm going through something," Sherlock admitted. "I've talked to John about it and I'm going to OK now. We're going to work through this."

John sighed walked over to his husband. He put his good arm around him.

"Thank you Sherlock," John whispered. "That makes me feel a lot better. Get yourself together and we are going to find the kids."

Sherlock simply nodded before looking at Lestrade.

"what is wrong?" Lestrade asked. "You know you can talk to me to."

Sherlock had never told Lestrade about Moriarty being Isabell's father. He never told him that his mother laid down with that man.

"I'm sorry Lestrade but I can't," he said. "This is kind of a family thing."

"Alright. I'll take that answer but if you ever need to talk to me I'm here. You are my friend but I am warning you. If this ever happens again I won't give you special treatment I will arrest you. Gerrards Cross is where the call is coming from," Lestrade explained. "We need to go."

I don't think they need three minutes to trace a call in real life but that is how it is the movies so I just went with it.


	7. Chapter 7

So so sorry for the lack of updates. It is summer time and I have stuff to do in the summer. I'm usually out swimming with my kid. My daughter starts bible school Monday so I'll have some extra time to write.

* * *

Isabell put the phone down and cleaned the tears from face. It had hurt her so much to make that phone call. Her parents claimed they were fixing things. She hoped so. She never wanted to see them fight again. She wanted a happy family.

Part of her couldn't help but feel she was the one to blame. Most of the time when they were fighting she heard her name. Yet her parents never yelled at her. They were always very nice and patience with her.

"Izzy!" Came Irene's voice.

Oh no! She forgot about Irene. How long was she on the phone? Man, she was in trouble if she found out about the phone call.

Irene appeared at the door to the kitchen holding Wisteria. She had confused look on her face. She had left the child watching the telly.

"What are you doing in here honey?" Irene asked.

Isabell didn't want to admit she was on the phone. She didn't want to get in trouble with this woman or her Uncle. Her eyes quickly darted around the kitchen. She spotted a tray of shrimp on the counter near the phone. She wasn't really sure what they were but they looked good.

"I wanted to try those," she said pointing at the plate. "I'm hungry."

"Oh," she said smiling. "Sure. Mycroft didn't say anything about not being to have the them. I'll get you a plate."

She put little Wisteria down. The child held onto the wall as she walked along. Irene got a plate down and put a few pieces of the shrimp on it.

Isabell took the plate and sat down at the table. She started eating them. They taste really good. She didn't understand why her parents had never given them to her. Dad was a pretty good cook. The only thing Papa could make was soup. She would have to ask him about cooking them sometime.

Wisteria took a few steps away from the wall and clung to the chair Isabell was sitting in. She could walk on her own but didn't like to.

Suddenly Isabell felt as if she couldn't breath. It felt as if there was a hand around you neck.

"Isabell?" Irene asked touching her shoulder. "Are you OK honey?"

"I..." she said trying to draw in a breath. "...can't...can't..."

Irene's mind went into a panic. The child couldn't breath. Mycroft hadn't told her she was allergic to shell fish. Maybe he hadn't known. She knew she had to call for help.

She picked up the phone and dialed emergency. Wisteria was crying.

"Emergency," a woman said. "What is your form of emergency?"

"I'm babysitting," Irene said. "The girl is four years old and she ate shellfish. I think she is having a reaction."

Irene quickly ran off her address. She knew as soon as Isabell got to the hospital they'd figure out who she was. She didn't care. She couldn't deny the child treatment. That would be horrible.

She picked Isabell up in her arms. The child was shaking and trembling. Irene took her out of the house. She wanted to get the child in the fresh air.

"Come on Wisteria," Irene said opening the front door.

It took the little one a while to follow after them but she did. Irene laid her out on the grass and started to give her mouth to mouth. If this child died in her care she would never forgive herself.

* * *

They were up almost at the house the call came from when Lestrade got a call. Isabell was taken to the hospital and Wisteria was there with her. Even though neither partner said anything during the ride they were worried to death.

Sherlock and John ran into the waiting room. There was already a security guard sitting with Wisteria in the waiting room.

"We have the woman sitting in a locked room," the guard said. "I'll get a nurse in here to tell you what is going on with your other daughter."

He got up and handed Wisteria to John. She let out a loud cry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh baby," John said holding his daughter. "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again."

The guard walked into another room and came back with a nurse. Sherlock's heart was in his throat as the nurse walked up to them.

"Hello," she said. "She had an allergic reaction to shell fish. We had to rush her into surgery. We had to open up the passages in her lungs. She'll be out of that soon. It looks like she'll be alright but we won't know until the surgery is over. All we can do is pray for her."

"Oh my god," Sherlock said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Papa!" Wisteria said holding her arms out.

Sherlock smiled taking his youngest into her arms. The girl smiled and held onto him. Sherlock kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go talk to Irene," Lestrade said. "I'm going to want to talk to Isabell when she is recovered."

When she is recovered? Sherlock hoped that Isabell would be OK. She had to be OK. If his oldest died he didn't know how he would carry on.

John actually wanted to talk to Sherlock about Irene. They hadn't had a chance yet. He wanted to know how Irene was alive. Mycroft had told him she was dead. Of course John had lied to Sherlock about what happened to her. How had she lived? It seemed Sherlock already knew she was still alive when he mentioned her.

He felt a pang in his heart. Sherlock had known she alive. At one point John thought that perhaps he had feelings for her. Sherlock never talked about the period of time that he was gone from John's life. What if something had happened between them?

That was before they were a couple so the it shouldn't have bothered him. Yet, it did. Sherlock had promised him he was a virgin.

He knew then was not the right time.

"I know what you're thinking about," Sherlock said frowning. "Yes I knew Irene was still alive. I saved her life years ago. She went into hiding."

"You don't have to talk about this now," John said. "We can wait."

"No," his husband said softly. "I need you to know this. I never touched her. I haven't seen her since I saved her. I want you to know that. I hope you believe me."

"I believe you," John said. "You don't have any reason to lie about it. Don't worry about. Think about Isabell. She is our man concern right now."

Lestrade and the security guard walked off down another hallway.

What if she had died?" Sherlock asked. "She could have died from a reaction like that. She would have died thinking all our fighting was her fought. It sounded like she had her mind made up about when we talked on the phone."

"Don't think like that," John said. "She is going to be fine. We are going to fine."

"Papa," Wisteria said looking up at him. "Cracker...cracker...papa."

"Are you hungry?" John asked taking the baby.

"Cracker," she said whimpering.

"I'll take her to cafeteria," John said standing up with the baby. "Come and get me if there is any news."

Sherlock simply nodded as his husband and child walked away. He put his head in his hands. The whole situation was killing him. His little girl was in getting surgery. He wasn't sure how long he waited there.

"Sherlock," Lestrade said walking over to him. "Are you OK? You hear about Isabell yet?"

"No," Sherlock said shaking his head. "No is the answer to both those questions."

"Look," Greg said sitting down next to her. "Irene won't say a word. She seems worried."

"She isn't a bad person," Sherlock said. "I think she was forced to do this."

"Look Sherlock," Lestrade said in a soft voice. "I don't know what is going on your head but I have a good idea. I know things were tense between your mother and you when Izzy was adopted. I always knew you and John just didn't just decide to adopt."

"You're smarter than I thought," Sherlock said with a chuckle.

"When I first saw you and John together that night during the taxi driver killings I knew there was something special between you two," Greg said. "Some people are meant to be together. Look, I'm just saying that I want you to be happy. I've known you a long time and I've never really seen you happy. You're happy with John."

Sherlock couldn't think of something to say back. He didn't have to wait in silence long before a nurse called him.

"Mr. Holmes," she said holding up a chart. "Isabell is going to be fine. She pulled through the surgery just fine. She needs to rest a little while. She is going to be sore."

"Can I see her?" Sherlock asked.

"In half an hour or so." she said smiling. "She has been through a rough time. She needs a lot of rest."

Sherlock got out his phone and sent a text.

**Isabell is going to be OK. We can see her soon**

**S.H**

"I want to talk to Irene," The consulting detective said getting to his feet. "I want to tell her Isabell is going to be OK. I'm sure she is worried about her."

Lestrade seemed a bit surprised by that. He didn't think Sherlock would want to talk to her so soon. He simply nodded and led Sherlock towards the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaliyah pulled an electric swipe card out of her purse and slid it through the lock. A feeling of guilt hit her. She knew Sherlock would be mad if he knew the truth about what she was doing. She had promised him her time with Jim had only been the once. She knew it would kill him if he knew she saw him nearly every day.

That wasn't a total lie. She had conceived Isabell after only one time. But she'd be lying if she said she hadn't seen Jim Moriarty since then. She knew he was a terrible man. She knew he had tried to destroy her younger son but something about him called to her. She couldn't stop herself.

She went through another locked door and walked into a different room. There was a large cell that took up most of the room. Jim was lying on a bed reading a book. He didn't look up at the sound of someone entering the room.

"Hi Jim," she said dragging one of the few chairs in the room closer to the cell. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said turning a page. "I like this new book you brought me."

"That's good," she said digging into her purse. "I bought you a new picture of Isabell."

Jim never asked for them but Aaliyah brought a new one every six months or so. She put her hand through the bars and held it out to him.

"Oh come on in," Jim said closing the book. "Mycroft came by this morning. He won't be in until tomorrow."

Aaliyah knew she wasn't getting anything passed her oldest son. He knew she came. He knew she felt something for Jim. There was no denying it. Aaliyah also knew that Jim could get out anytime he wanted. She didn't really know why he stayed behind those bars. He had been there for nearly four years.

Aaliyah unlocked the door and left it open. She knew he wasn't going anywhere. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He took the picture and looked at it. He quickly put it in a dresser next to his bed.

"She's going to fine," Aaliyah said pulling out her phone. "Sherlock sent me a text."

She knew Jim would never ask about her. He tried to pretend he didn't care. He would just mention a good school or a nice sounding musical instrument. Aaliyah got the hints and went to Mycroft. She told them the ideas were hers but he knew where they were coming from.

Moriarty discovered he could control Isabell's life and future from his cell. All he had to do was keep Aaliyah wrapped around his finger. All he had to do was tell her he cared for her and sleep with her. He controlled the school she would be attending and the instrument she would play. He controlled everything all the way down to the color of her room. All through Aaliyah.

It was far too much fun.

Aaliyah knew about the fight between Sherlock and John nearly as soon as it had happened. Mycroft had sent her a text. Jim and Aaliyah quickly came up with the plan of 'kidnapping' them and sending to be with Irene. Jim said that if Sherlock was going to have his daughter than she was going to be raised right. She would not be raised in an abusive home.

Of course part of him thought of it as just part of making Sherlock look bad. Everyone who knew him knew he was an abuser. They would think bad of him for a while. That warmed Jim's heart.

Aaliyah went to Mycroft and told him it was all her plan. He hadn't believed her. But he had liked the plan so much he had decided not to question it.

"You need anything in here?" Aaliyah asked lying down next to him.

"Cigarettes would be nice," he said holding up an empty pack. "Very nice."

"I'll bring you some," she said at once. "Jim...I feel guilty about what I'm doing but I...I can't stop seeing you."

She let out a sigh curling up against him. He smirked running a hand through her hair. Far too much fun

0000

The He stood outside while Lestrade and Sherlock went inside. Irene looked up for a second and then quickly back down.

"Hello," Sherlock said sitting down. "Don't worry. The nurse says she should be just fine."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Irene said looking up at Sherlock. "I never meant for either one of the children to get hurt."

"Care to tell us why you did this?" Lestrade asked still standing up.

"Now," she said sitting back in the seat. "That would be playing fair."

"Just tell whose idea it was," Sherlock pushed. "I need to know that. I have a right to know that."

"Mycroft," she confessed. "He came to me and told me the children would be coming to my house. I didn't really understand why but he told me I owed him one. I guess I did."

"Was it his idea to do this?" the consulting detective questioned. "Did the orders come from other?"

"He did mention Moriarty," Irene said sighing. "He mentioned him. He never explained what was really going on to me. I also remember him mentioning a woman while he was on the phone but he never told me who she was. I got the feeling from phone call that it was Jim's girlfriend."

"Let her go," Sherlock said getting up. "I'm not pressing chargers."

"What?" Lestrade asking in a shocked voice. "She took your kids. How can you let her go?"

"It's complicated," Sherlock said giving Irene a hard look. "I have the feeling she didn't have much choice in this."

"Thank you Sherlock," she said giving him a small smile.

Sherlock opened the door and disappeared out into the hallway.

0000000

Isabell looked around the room in confusion. She couldn't understand why she was in the hospital. What had happened?

She remembered Irene giving her something to eat. After that everything became blurry. She must have got sick from the food. That was the only thing she could figure out.

She was sore and her chest and throat hurt. She moaned and looked around the room. She found the button for the nurse and pushed it. She needed something for the pain. She knew she had an I.V going into her hand. She was scared and didn't want to be alone.

She wanted to know where her sister was. Was she with the police? Had they called her parents.

After a minute the nurse walked in holding something in her hands. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Starting to hurt honey?" she asked putting some medicine into the I.V. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

"Are my parents here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. They got here a little while ago," the nurse said. "Would you like to see them?"

"I want to talk to my Papa," Isabell said. "I want to talk to him alone. He's the tall one."

The nurse chuckled and tucked the child in.

"Of course," she said. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"I'll get him," the nurse said before walking out of the room.

Her Papa walked in. She jumped into a sitting position and backed into the head board.

"Don't be afraid of me," Sherlock said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please."

Even though her father had never put his hands on her she was still afraid. If he would hit her father he might hit her. At least that was how she felt.

"You saw didn't you?" Her Papa asked. "It's OK to tell me the truth. You aren't going to get into trouble."

"I was afraid," she said looking down. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

"You told someone didn't you?" he said. "You told Uncle Mycroft didn't you?"

"Was that wrong?" She asked in a soft voice.

'No," Sherlock said. "If someone hurts your or someone else you tell someone. I would never want someone to hurt you the way I hurt Dad."

"I want us to be happy," Isabell said crawling towards her father.

Sherlock put his arms around his daughter and pulled her close. She relaxed against him and let out a whimper.

"I hurts a little. They gave me something for it." she said as she started to cry. "Am I going to be OK?"

"Of course," he said kissing her head. "You're going to be fine. Someone will be with you all the time you're here. We won't leave you alone."

"Papa I was so scared," she said. "I thought I was going to die."

"Honey," he said holding tight to her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's OK," she said drying her eyes. "I know you don't want to tell me about Moriarty now. But will you tell me when I'm older?"

"Yes," he said. "I will. I will when you're old enough."

"I love you Papa," she said closing her eyes.

"I love you too darling," Sherlock said.

He looked down to see the young girl sleeping against him. He pulled out his cell and sent a text.

**She is fine now. I'm with her. She is sleeping.**

**SH**

He laid her down on the bed and covered her. He got up from the bed and sat down in the chair next to her.

Sherlock did love the little girl. He loved her with all his heart. Biologically she was his sister but she would always be his daughter. She deserved a good father.

He tapped his mobile up against the arm of the chair. He had to make this situation right. He had a feeling that whole thing went deep. He had a feeling he knew who Jim's girlfriend was. Part of him had already suspected it. He picked up his mobile and typed out a message.

**Mother. I need to speak with you right away.**

**SH**


	9. Chapter 9

John sat in the cafeteria feeding Wisteria. The young child was in love with the crackers. She wouldn't eat meat of any form. It was hard to find everything she would eat. She was pushing down her fifth large cracker when John got the feeling he was being watched. His head jerked around the room.

There was a man leaning against the far wall. He seemed to be reading a news paper but John thought he saw his eyes drift in his direction.

"Cracker," the girl said reaching for the ketchup. "Cracker Dada."

John turned his attention back to the child in her arms.

"No," he said shaking his head. "You don't want ketchup on your cracker."

The child frowned but didn't argue as she pushed down another cracker. Wisteria was pretty easy to make happy. She usually accepted 'no' as an answer.

"Hi," a unfamiliar voice said.

John looked up to see the strange man standing over him. He had a coffee cup in one hand and had the paper under his arm.

"Hello," John said feeling a bit uneasy.

"My name is Marcus," the man said. "May I join you?"

"Of course," he said nodding to the table.

Wisteria looked up at stranger. She curled closer to her Daddy at the sight of the stranger. She didn't do well with new people.

"Do I know you?" John asked.

For some reason he felt as if he should have known who the man was. His name triggered something in his memory.

"I..." he sighed. "I'm Sherlock's Dad. Lestrade called me and told me about the kids but I couldn't bring myself to come."

"Oh my god," John said unable to believe what he was hearing. "I never thought I'd meet you."

Marcus was giving John a good hard look. No doubt he was looking at his arm in the sling. John guessed that he had a pretty good idea of what happened to him. He looked like he was deep in thought for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"Yes," Marcus said. "Yes I had made up my mind to stay out of Sherlock's life but I'm thinking about changing that."

"You know I have two kids that aren't mine biologically but I love them," John said looking at Wisteria. "I know it isn't the same but I have an idea what you're feeling. I was pretty surprised when Isabell came into my life."

"Aaliyah and I were never in love," Marcus said. "I loved her but she never loved me back. I was young and dumb when Mycroft was born. I wanted to make it work. Hell, I was only seventeen when Sherlock was born. I raised both those kids the best I could. I really wanted to do right by my kids. I couldn't handle it when she told me she was pregnant again. I couldn't raise another man's child again. I couldn't."

"Sherlock wants you in his life," John said. "He doesn't say so but I know. He was disappointed when you didn't show when the kids went missing."

Wisteria was done eating and wanted down. John put her down on the floor. The child walked along holding onto the table. She looked up at Marcus.

"What's your name little one?" he asked.

"Wissy," the girl said before looking down quickly.

John's phone gave a beep. He took out his phone and looked at the message. He quickly sent a quick message.

**I'll be up in minute**

**J.H**

The child held her hands up Marcus. He picked up the child and held her in his lap. He smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

"Wow," John said. "I've never seen her take to a stranger like that."

"You like me huh? I...I want to be in the lives of my grandchildren," he said. "I just don't know if Sherlock would allow it."

"You just need to talk to him," John said. "I think if you just went up to him and said I want to see the kids he would let you."

"I think I will," Marcus said bouncing the child a bit. "If Aaliyah can face Sherlock after all she has done, and is continuing to do, than I can as well."

"Continuing to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't my place to say," he said with a sigh. "I know she is up to no good. I can usually tell."

"I have to go see Isabell," John said standing up. "Do you want to come?"

"I want to talk to Sherlock first," Marcus said handing the child back. "I'm going to see you again for sure."

"Come on," John said smiling at him. "I'm sure Isabell would love to meet you. You've missed too much time with your grandchildren already."

Marcus smiled and nodded. He had hoped it would go that way. He got to his feet and sat the cup and paper down.

"Is it alright if I stop by the gift store and get something for her and Wisteria?" Marcus questioned.

"Of course," John said. "I'm sure the kids would love it."

Marcus and John walked out of the cafeteria hoping Sherlock would take seeing his father well. The last thing John wanted was a scene in the hospital.

Sherlock was still sitting by Isabell's side. She was asleep but he didn't want to leave her side. He didn't want her to wake up and be alone. He was still waiting on his mother to text him back. He sat there in the silence watching her sleep for the longest time. He was afraid that if he blinked she would be gone again.

He glanced up when he heard the door open. Isabell groaned in her sleep and rolled over.

John was standing in the half open door. Wisteria waved at him.

"Come on in," Sherlock whispered to him.

John opened the door all the way and walked inside. Sherlock took the baby so John could pull a chair close to the bed. Sherlock noticed Wisteria had a stuffed Raccoon. It looked new.

"Sherlock," John said softly. "Someone is here to see you."

"Mum?" Sherlock asked as Wisteria curled up against him.

"No," his husband stated. "It's your Dad."

Sherlock locked eyes with John. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The statement John had made was hard to take in. His father? His father actually showed up.

"Can he come in?" John asked. "He really wants to see the kids."

Sherlock nodded before looking down at Wisteria. The child had the racoon's ear in her mouth and was fast asleep. Sherlock got up and laid the child down on the couch in the room. He got one of the extra blankets out of the cabinet and covered the little one up.

"Alright," John said. "I'll get him."

John poked his head out of the room and said something to someone outside of the room. Sherlock sat back down and waited.

John walked back into the room with Marcus at his side. Marcus smiled at him but didn't say anything. He had no idea how to start a conversation with him. He hadn't seen him in years.

"I bought this for Isabell," he said setting a bag on the bedside table. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No," Sherlock said waving to a chair. "Stay."

The talking was waking Isabell up. She yawned and looked around the room. Little Isabell smiled when she saw her Dad in the room. She was so happy to see him. It hurt her to see his arm was still hurt but she knew things were going to be better.

She knew there would be no more fighting. That was all she wanted.

Isabell noticed a stranger in the room. He was smiling at her and looked like he wanted to say something to her.

"Who is he?" Isabell asked looking at the stranger.

"I'm grandpa," Marcus explained sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm your Papa's Dad."

"Really?" she asked in an excited voice. "I didn't know I had a grandpa."

"Yup," he said getting the bag off the bedside table. "I bought you something. I'm sorry I haven't seen you before. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," she said looking in the bag. "You're here now."

She took out an art pad and a new set of color pencils. She smiled at that. Her Dad or Papa must have told her she loved to draw.

"Thank you," she said putting it back in the bag. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course," he said smiling at her. "I'll see you every chance I get. Tell me about yourself. What kind of things do you like?"

"I like science," Isabell said looking at her hands. "I want a chemistry set from father Christmas but Papa says its too dangerous."

"You sound just like your Papa," he said laughing.

"I'm going to go home for a little while," John said. "I need to rest. My arm is killing me."

"Of course," Sherlock said. "I'm going to stay here for the night. Are you taking Wisteria?"

"Yes," John said picking up Wisteria.

He seemed to be having trouble holding him with one hand but he managed to get her sleeping form onto his shoulder.

"Bye Dad," Isabell said. "Take it easy."

"I'll see you both tomorrow," John said before quickly giving his husband a kiss. "I'll be here as soon as Wisteria is awake in the morning."

John gave his daughter a kiss on the head. Sherlock smiled as John left the room. Sherlock looked at his father and his oldest daughter. For the first time in years he felt at peace with his past. His father might not be his biological father but he was a caring and loving person.

Aaliyah left Jim's side after an hour. She wanted to stay with him longer but a text message from John got her moving. She didn't know what John wanted but it sounded important. She had already got one from Sherlock but she didn't answer it. She had a feeling he had questions for her and she wasn't ready to answer them.

She had sent back a message asking where he wanted to met her. He said that he wanted to met her at his flat where they could talk privately.

When she got to the flat she wasn't surprised to see John was alone and in a bad mood. Little Wisteria seemed to be the only other one in the flat. She was sleeping in her portable crib in the living room.

John was sitting on the couch with his laptop working on his blog. He seemed to be having a hard time doing it with only one hand.

"John," She said sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room. "What's going on?"

"Sherlock is really upset," John said still tying on the laptop. "When I saw him in Isabell's room I could see something was bothering him. He asked if you were at the hospital. I think he was waiting for you to show up. Do you have any idea what could be bothering him?"

Aaliyah said nothing looking down at her hands. She couldn't lie to him but she couldn't tell him the truth either.

John closed his laptop and set it off to side.

He never asked Mycroft if Moriarty was still even alive. He thought perhaps Mycroft would have him killed. At least he figured Jim would die behind bars alone. Sherlock never told him much about what the agreement was behind him and Mycroft.

"I know that you slept with Moriarty to make Isabell," John explained. "I need to know if you are still seeing him."

"Yes," his mother admitted in a whisper. "I am. I see him nearly every day."

"Have you lost your mind?" John growled. "How could you do to this to Sherlock? This man wanted your own son dead and you sleep with him. The first time Sherlock was able to forgive you. He won't be able to forgive you if he finds out your still doing it. I won't blame him if he does shut you out."

"I love him," Aaliyah admitted. "I never meant to hurt Sherlock. I love Moriarty. I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. He promised me he won't hurt you or Sherlock. He could break out of where Mycroft has him anytime. We both know that. He doesn't. That must mean sometime."

"Aaliyah I've stood up for you," John said shaking his head. "I've tried to be your friend. I wanted you to be able to be there with Isabell. I didn't want to shut you out. If Sherlock finds out about this he might keep you away from Isabell."

"I have a right to see Isabell," Aaliyah said getting to her feet. "She is my daughter. I have an right to see her."

"You gave her away," John said starting to get angry. "You didn't want her. She was dumped on my door step. I wasn't ready to have a kid but when I saw her I knew I had to take care of her. She changed my life. I'm not saying your a bad person for giving her up. I think it was the best thing but...you did give up your rights. You have to understand Sherlock can lock you out."

Aaliyah didn't know what to say. She knew he was right but felt the urge to argue with him. She didn't him to keep her from seeing Isabell. She loved her so much. She was so lost.

"You need to choose," John stated trying to be gentle. "If you keep sleeping with Moriarty Sherlock will flip out."

"I love my kids," Aaliyah said on the verge of tears. "But I can't stop seeing Jim. If I have to choose I will choose Jim. If I could get him to leave the lock up he is in and a live a normal life I would. I would marry him. I love him so much."

John settled back on the couch. He shook his head for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what had just came out of her mouth.

"Get out," John said finally. "Get out before I lose my mind."

Aaliyah said getting up from the chair and left the room knowing she might not see her family ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

I went through and re-read unexpected. It seems a whole chapter never got uploaded. It mostly has to do with Sherlock being a teenager and finding out Marcus wasn't his father. Dammit. Oh well. I'm going work it in to this story instead of uploading it to first story. If anything in this story conflicts with my other story please tell me so and I'll fix it.

* * *

If John hadn't heard Aaliyah's word's straight from her mouth he wouldn't have believed she said them. How could she say that? What the hell was that bastard doing to her head? He knew Moriarty knew how to get into someone's head but he couldn't understand how she could choose him over her family. He had seen that in the past.

Despite the fact she wasn't his mother he still felt hurt. He had stood up for her so many times. He thought Sherlock needed his mother in his life. He thought his kids needed to know their grandmother. He had been wrong to do so. He felt very guilty.

_"I don't blame for you being mad Sherlock. But sometimes its best to forgive."_

It was going to cause more harm than good. It was clear Sherlock's mother wasn't willing to be a mother. She wasn't willing to put aside her own selfish needs to do what was best for her son.

John's mother died from cancer shortly before he joined the military. He wished she still around. He knew she would be a good grandmother. It would have broke his heart if his mother had got involved with a man like Jim Moriarty. Part of him wished his own father would come back into his life. He was missing a lot. John couldn't even remember his name off the top of his head.

He had a good feeling that finding out his mother cheated on her husband was what led to Sherlock to turn to drug use. Sherlock almost never talked about it. John knew he had a bad past with drugs but never asked questions about it. Sherlock might decide to tell him about it one day.

John sat on the couch for a long time staring at the wall trying to take sense of it. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Wisteria crying.

"Dada!" the girl cried looking around. "Dada! Me!"

He picked up the child, changed her diaper, and fetched a sippy cup. He took her to his bed and laid down next to her. Normally he would have carried her up stairs and laid her down in her crib. He thought it was important for the little ones to sleep in their own beds.

Yet, that night he wanted her near him. He loved his children and he wanted them to know just how much he loved them. He could never imagine betraying his children in the way Aaliyah had. He would be there for him no matter what.

"My little angel," he said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You are so adorable. How could anyone choose anything else over you?"

Even at her young age Wisteria seemed to sense her father was in pain. She curled up against him and pulled the sippy cup out of her mouth.

"Dadda?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Dadda...sad?"

"A little honey," he said. "I think I have something you might like."

He got out of the bed and walked over to the closet. He dug a box out of the back and opened it. Inside was the deerstalker hat the police department had given Sherlock. After Sherlock 'died' John made sure it was saved. It reminded him of the funnier side of Sherlock. John smiled shaking the dust from it.

He thought of handing the hat down to Isabell since Sherlock hated the thing. She took one look at the hat and turned her nose up to it. She was too much like her Papa. Perhaps Wisteria would like it.

"Oh," Wisteria said as her father sat down with the hat.

"You like it?" John asked holding the hat out.

"Mine?" she asked holding out her hands.

"Yes," John said handing to her.

She took it in her small hands and put it on her head. It was too big of course but she didn't seem to mind. She looked so cute with it hanging over her eyes.

"Sad Dadda?" she asked again looking at him.

"Not anymore," he said kissing her cheek. "You always cheer me up. I love you. Go back to sleep."

Wisteria put the sippy cup back in her mouth and closed her eyes. Soon the sound of drinking stopped and the sound of Wisteria's loud snoring filled the room.

John didn't know what to do. He knew if he told Sherlock what his mother said it would hurt his feelings.

He wanted to talk to Moriarty. He wanted to confront him about what he was doing. He knew that wasn't a good idea. He didn't know what he might do if he saw him. He wouldn't be able to control himself. He doubted Mycroft would even allow it.

Even if he didn't show it he knew it would. He decided to sleep on it. He knew he couldn't do anything at that time. He curled up next to his youngest daughter and feel asleep.

* * *

Aaliyah's eyes were filled with tears as she left her son's flat. She didn't know why was she doing it. Jim had caused so much pain in her life. He had nearly killed her youngest could she choose that man over her own family?

She didn't even know why she cared for Jim so much. She knew he was just using her. She wasn't stupid. She guessed part of her just wanted to feel like she was in control of the situation. Yet, she wasn't. She was being played like a chess piece. She didn't want to admit she was being had.

Marcus was the only good thing that happened to her and she threw him away. She remembered the hurt look on his face when he found out Sherlock wasn't his.

"_How could you do this Aaliyah?"_

"_I'm so sorry Marcus. It was an accident and swear it will never happen again. Please forgive me. Don't push the kids away."_

"_I won't abandon you. I won't leave you or the kids. I'll take of this one just like my own. Things will never be the same. I'll take care of the kids and you but I don't think I'll ever love you again."_

Those words had hurt Aaliyah so much but she knew Marcus was in his rights. She was able to deal with it. It wasn't until Sherlock came to her and questioned that the real pain hit her. She couldn't look into her son's eyes and tell him the truth.

She knew that night was what led to her son's drug abuse. It was so hard to watch him slowly kill himself and know she was the cause. Her choices had forced him into that situation. It wasn't even her that reached out to him then. Marcus tried to get him clean. Once Sherlock cleaned up during his second year old college Marcus cut communication. It couldn't handle seeing Sherlock anymore. It was just too painful for him.

She took a cab back to her place having already made up her mind. She felt she had done enough damage to her family. She needed to cut all ties with them and start over. If she stayed in their lives she would just cause more damage. They were better off without her.

* * *

Marcus stayed at the hospital with Isabell until she finally fell asleep. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he could see her again. Sherlock told him he could see her anytime he wanted. He wanted his father in his children's lives.

It took a lot of courage to walk in there and talk to Sherlock. He thought Sherlock would hold it against him for not talking to him after he left home.

When Sherlock was sixteen Mycroft hinted that they didn't have the same father to Sherlock. Why Mycroft told him that always haunted Sherlock. Sherlock never asked his older brother why he told him. Did he really think it was a good idea to tell me? Sherlock didn't believe it and had gone straight to his mother. She hadn't been able to lie to him when directly confronted.

_"Mother it isn't true is it?"_

_"Sherly...baby...please..."_

_"Don't lie to me."_

_"I did cheat Sherly and you aren't Marcus' son. The dates don't match. Marcus has been a good Dad. Please...don't reject him as a father."_

He got high for the first time that night. He had never thought of using drugs before that. Yet, when he heard what his mother had done he knew he had to hide. He couldn't handle what he had been told. He went to a boy he knew from school and bought his first hit. After that there was no looking back. It was years before he could handle the pain.

Sherlock blinked and jerked himself out of that thought trail. He looked at his sleeping daughter and back at his mobile. There were no messages from his mother. He quickly typed up another one.

_You are starting to get on my nerves. Text me back. I need to speak to you._

_S.H_

The door to the room opened just a crack. Sherlock looked at the door and was surprised to see his mother standing there. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying.

"Mother," Sherlock whispered not wanting to wake Isabell up. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I..." Aaliyah said walking all the way in the room. "I needed some time to think."

"Think about what?" her son asked getting to his feet. "I think you have some explaining to do. Something is going on."

"I've already explained the situation to John," she said holding out an envelope. "I don't think he will tell you the whole thing. I don't think he wants to hurt you."

John. No doubt John had told her the same thing Sherlock was thinking of telling her. His husband hated Moriarty as much as he did. The man had strapped explosives to him. He could have killed him. No doubt he hated the idea of Aaliyah being with Jim as much as Sherlock did. He knew Jim was pure evil.

"What's this?" Sherlock asked taking the envelope. "Mum, what is going on?"

"Just read it," Aaliyah said glancing at Isabell. "I can't say it out load. Just read it please. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I've caused you so much pain the past. I'm sorry that things have turned out the way they have. I don't think I can be your mother. I don't think I can be their grandmother. Not right now. I can't."

Aaliyah walked out of the room. Sherlock knew what the letter said. He was sure his mother was still seeing Moriarty. He guessed from her tears she had decided she'd rather be with him than her own family. Sherlock had already made up his mind that if his mother was still seeing him she would never see the kids or him again. It hurt him deep down.

Sherlock looked at the envelope and flipped it over. If he knew what was in it than what was the point in opening it. Wouldn't it case more problems than it would solve?

He knew deep down that Moriarty was a dangerous man to let in your head. His mother had slipped and let that man in his head. He knew that it would be nearly impossible to get him out.

He folded the envelope in half and ripped it right down the middle. He folded it again and ripped it again. He could live his life without knowing what it said. If his mother decided she wanted to tell him to his face he would listen. He would always be there to listen. Perhaps one day he could get through to her.

He ripped the envelope up until it was in tiny pieces and then he threw it in the trash. Somethings were not best not to know about.


	11. Chapter 11

John didn't know if he was making the right choose when he sent the text to Mycroft.

**I need to talk to Jim. I mean it. Don't you dare ignore this text.**

**John**

He wasn't going to tell Sherlock about it. Sherlock had enough on his mind without worrying about what Jim was going to say to him. Hell, Sherlock might even want to go and that would be a very bad thing. He couldn't imagine what Sherlock would say to 's was surprised when he got a text right back from him. That wasn't  
like Mycroft. Mycroft must have known John was ticked off. He was mad at him for letting Aaliyah even see Jim in the first place.

**I see. I'll pick you up at noon.**

**Mycroft**

That shocked John. He had woken up that morning at six with Wisteria. She seemed nervous and didn't want to go back to sleep. She was very whinny. It wasn't like her to cry. He tried everything but she kept whimpering. In the end he had placed her in front of the telly. She clung to the deerstalker and wouldn't let it go.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was only nine in the morning. He had a long time to think about what he was going to say to Jim. He wanted to give that man a piece of his mind. He needed some space and time to think about it.

"John?" came Mrs. Hudson voice. "Are you alright dear?"

"Fine," John said picking up Wisteria's toys.

He tossed them into the toy box in the corner without much thought. She was sitting on the couch watching My little Pony. She didn't seem to into it though. she kept glancing at her father.

"Can you watch Wisteria today?" John questioned. "I have to go out."

"Of course," she said walking over to him. "You look stressed. Is everything ok?"

"Not really," John said dropping into his chair. "But it's going to be OK. Everything is going to work out."

Mrs. Hudson walked all the way into the room and sat down next to Wisteria.

"Oh my," she said with a laugh. "I see she has the hat. Aw...it looks like cute on her."

John smiled looking at his child. His kids were his purpose in life now. He needed to make sure they had the best life he could give them. He would do anything for them. He would face the man he hated for them.

"I'm going to be back soon," John said kissing the top of her head. "Be good."

The child simply laughed and went back to watching telly. John headed out of the flat. He would go to Angelo's. He would have something to eat and think things over.

Jim was so very happy. He wouldn't show it though. He allowed a small smile to cross his face. Mycroft had just come by to tell him John would be by.

Oh goody goody. He hadn't had a chance to see John in a long time. He never really got a chance to sit down and talk to him. No doubt John wanted to talk to him about Aaliyah. Aaliyah had come by right after her conversation with John. She was upset and crying. She didn't know what to do. Jim had simply told her to do what she thought  
was right. She said that she loved her children but she couldn't turn her back on Jim. She couldn't live without seeing him. He really hadn't done anything to swing her decision. He didn't have to.

It made Jim so happy to know that Sherlock's mother had chosen him over her own son. It warmed his heart.  
Ordinary people were so funny. Sherlock was smart to have a normal person around. They were always saying something that made him laugh. Aaliyah really believed Jim loved her. He could play her like a fiddle.

He realized that killing Sherlock was a bit silly. It was far too much fun to mess with Sherlock. He could do so much from his cell. When that got boring he would leave the prison he was in and find another way to have fun. Mycroft knew his prisoner could find a way to escape from any situation.

He was laid out on his bed reading the new book Aaliyah had brought him. A book called 'the love dare'. She hoped it would open him up a bit. Was she really that stupid?

There was a loud click as the door opened. Jim didn't look up. He knew who it was. He only had to hear the sound of someone's footsteps a couple of times to know just what they sounded they like.

"Hello," John said dragging a chair closer to the cell.

"Hello John," Jim said closing his book. "How can I help you?"

"Tell Aaliyah to get lost," John ordered. "Tell her the truth. Tell her you aren't interested in her. Maybe there is still a chance for her to have a good life."

"Why should I care about Aaliyah?" Jim said with a chuckle. "You're wasting my time. Women like her are a dime a dozen."

"Sherlock isn't going to let her see Isabell or Wisteria," John explained. "Isabell is upset. She knows something is wrong but she doesn't know what. She wants to see her grandmother. I know that deep down you love Isabell. Please think about what is best for her."

"Why should I?" Jim asked returning to his book.

John hadn't been there a full minute and Jim was already bored. John had said everything that he expected him to say.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" John asked getting to his feet. "Dammit. You brought her into this world. Don't you give a shit about her?"

"Please," Jim said turning a page.

He would never admit out loud but he did care about Isabell. She was his only child and he wanted her to have a good life. He didn't plan on having anymore children. When she was eighteen Jim would contact her and tell her the truth. He would let her grow up before he told her. It would be a lot to take in.

John was about to loose his mind. He thought he could talk some sense into that man. He thought perhaps Jim would put Isabell's needs before his own.

"It is all up to Aaliyah," Jim said after a long moment. "If she wants to see me she will. There is nothing I can do do about that. You know how women are. Perhaps you should take it up with Mycroft. He let her in here after all."

John sighed placing his head against the bars. He knew it really was a lot cause. There really was no getting through to that man. He shouldn't have even tried. It was annoying him too much. The man did have a point and that really made him mad. John was made at Mycroft as well. He shouldn't have let Aaliyah in there. That was a big mistake.

"I'll go," John said getting up. "I see you're just as selfish as Aaliyah when it comes to your own kids. I know you're having fun messing with that woman's head but it is coming at a price. Isabell will suffer."

Jim didn't say anymore. He was focused on the book in his hands. John growled walking out of the room. He slammed the door on his way out. As soon as he was gone Jim closed his book and sat it on his bedside table. He knew John was right. He was being selfish. But, hey he never said he wasn't selfish.

He did want what was best for Isabell. He had decided that her Aaliyah was not the kind of woman he wanted around Isabell. Isabell might miss the woman she knew as her grandmother. In fact he knew she would. It did bother Jim to know it would make her sad but it was for the best.

Three days later the hospital allowed Isabell to come home. She didn't want to be in the hospital. She wanted to be home with her Papa, sister, and Dad. She wanted to see Mrs. Hudson. She had only seen her once while in the hospital. Mrs. Hudson's hip had been acting up very badly.

Marcus, John, Mrs. Hudson, and Wisteria were sitting in the living room waiting for Sherlock and Isabell to get home. Lestrade wanted to be there to welcome her home but he had to work. They hadn't heard from Mycroft much since the whole incident took place. He had only texted once saying he was still coming Friday to take Isabell to see her new school if she was up to it. Isabell was supposed to have some testing done that day as well.

Aaliyah seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. John had tried to text her a bunch of times but he couldn't get through to her. Sherlock hadn't even tried. He knew that his mother wasn't going to be coming around anymore. It hurt but he did his best not to show it.

John's shoulder and wrist were feeling a lot better. His arm was out of the sling but he still wore the wrist brace. He would need that a little longer. He wished he would get better faster. He knew how guilty it made Sherlock feel. Of course he knew that was a good thing. It would keep it from happening again. Sherlock was actually being very good about everything. He was doing most of the cleaning and taking care of Wisteria when he wasn't visiting Isabell.

Plus Mrs. Hudson would always make a little noise when she saw him. Wisteria was wearing 'the hat' as Sherlock liked to call it. She refused to take it off. They could barely talk her into taking it off at bath time. Sherlock was glad someone liked that hat and she did look cute in it.

"Are you sure she is ready to come home?" Marcus asked looking out the window. "She just had surgery on her lungs. I mean she is so small to have that done. It must have been rough on her."

"She'll feel better at home," Mrs. Hudson said going into the kitchen. "She needs to be with her family. She just needs to take it easy. Poor child has been through enough."

Little Wisteria was walking along the flat holding to something as she went.

"Plus the hospital food is driving her crazy," John said watching his daughter. "She isn't big on eating anything sticky and shes hates gravy. They also feed her on a different scheledle. You know how she is about schedules."

Wisteria was really starting to get into things at her age. She already had some draws open and was going through them. Mrs. Hudson gently batted her hands away and picked her up. She pushed the hat up and out of her face.

"I'm making spaghetti," Mrs. Hudson said showing her the pot. "See. Are you going to try it?"

"Red," Isabell said nodding. "Red."

"She likes red I see," Marcus said with a laugh. "You know I have a friend who is going to put her baby for adoption. She already has a couple of kids. It's going to be a girl. She is due in a month. You interested?"

"I don't think so," John said getting up to take Wisteria from . "Between work, two kids, and Sherlock I'm busy as hell. Sherlock and I decided that two was our limit."

"Are they still testing Isabell for Autism?" Mrs. Hudson asked turning off the heat on the stove.

"Asperger's Syndrome," John corrected. "It is similar to Autism. They're supposed to test her friday. They want her tested again. I hope she is up to it. She did a test with a doctor two months ago. They're pretty sure she has it."

"We're home," came Sherlock's voice.

"Papa!" Wisteria said in excitement.

Sherlock walked into the room carrying Isabell. He laid the young girl down on the couch. Wisteria whinned and looked towards her sister. John walked over and knelt down next to the couch.

"You look so silly," Isabell said to her sister. "You have no fashion sense."

"Mine," Wisteria said putting a hand on the top of the hat.

"I don't want your stinky hat," Isabell said sticking out her tongue.

John smiled setting Wisteria down on the floor. She went over to play with her blocks. They were Isabell's old periodic table blocks. Isabell rolled her eyes as she watched her sister pile the blocks up. She wasn't even using them right.

"Now now," her dad is patting her head. "Wisteria is still little. Let her play the way she wants."

"Food!" Mrs. Hudson said starting to dish the food out. "Who is hungry?"

"Eat!" wisteria said knocking over her blocks in her excitement.

John tried to pick her up but gave a cry of pain. He knew he wasn't supposed to be carrying the kids around. His shoulder gave him a stab of pain.

"I've got her," Sherlock said quickly picking up the child.

"I'm OK," John said stretching out his shoulder. "I think it is bothering from not using it."

Sherlock put Wisteria in her high chair and dished out her spaghetti. Wisteria dug in right away. Both of her parents knew it wasn't going to be much fun cleaning up after her.

Isabell sat up and Mrs. Hudson sat a plate for her on the coffee table. She was sure the child wouldn't feel like sitting at the table.

"Are you eating?" Mrs. Hudson looking at Marcus.

"Oh no," he said waving his hand. "I don't eat much."

"Oh that OK," Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. "You're eating some Sherlock. I can see you're losing weight again."

"Oh course nanny," Sherlock said with a laugh.

He knew it was true. He had too much on his mind the last couple of mouths. He took a plate and sat down at the table. An uncomfortable silence took over the flat as they ate. Everyone had something on their minds and wasn't sure how to deal with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock was pacing in the kitchen waiting for Isabell to get back. He didn't want to let Mycroft take her but he knew it was OK. Mycroft hadn't wanted anything bad to happen to Isabell. In his own crazy way he was just trying to help. Sherlock really couldn't blame him for that. He had brought Isabell a game for her computer as a way of saying sorry for what he had caused to happen. The surgery and recovery had been pretty rough for little Isabell.

John was walking around in a circle too but for a different reason. Wisteria had come down with the flu out of no where. She was fine when he put her to bed but when then she woke up in the middle of the night vomiting. Luckily it had missed the deerstalker. She would have been impossible to deal with if John had to take it away to wash it. That had been at three in the morning and she hadn't gone back to sleep. He had hoped that Isabell didn't catch it. The last thing he needed was two sick kids.

She was still crying and he couldn't get her to stop. He tried her favorite music, My little pony, and she wouldn't even eat any pancakes. Pancakes were her favorite food. Nothing seemed to cheer the baby up. Sherlock had to race out and buy Pediasure so that the baby would have some nutrients.

"It's OK baby," he said batting her back. "I know. You must feel miserable. Sherlock please sit. You're making the baby nervous. Hell, you're making me nervous."

"I'll take her," Sherlock said walking over to him. "You need to get some rest. You can't go without sleep like me."

"Thanks," John said handing the child off to Sherlock. "I'm dead on my feet. I owe you one."

Wisteria wrapped her arms around her Papa and the crying died down a bit. It seemed like the child was finally tiring herself out. It was only a matter of time before she gave out. John kissed his husband before retiring to the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and dropped down on the bed. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. He rolled onto Sherlock's side of the bed. It was the softer side. He put his face down in the pillow and tried to sleep. It felt so good to relax and be in a quiet place. Between Sherlock and the kids there was rarely any quiet.

He had so much on his mind. It was hard to shut it down and just sleep. Was that how Sherlock always felt? He rolled over onto his stomach. He wanted to ask Mycroft why he allowed Aaliyah to see Jim. He never really told him. Did he want to ruin his mother's life?

John yawned and decided it wasn't worth the thought when he needed sleep so bad.. He planned on taking to Mycroft about it when he got back with Isabell. He was going to sit him down and he was going to get the truth out of him. He didn't care what it took.

After rolling over again sleep finally took him.

000000

After two sippy cups full of Pediasure she started to relax. The Pediasure seemed to settle her stomach. Sherlock had finally got Wisteria to sleep. The poor child looked so tired. She was curled up against him snoring loudly. Sherlock didn't want to put her in her room. He was too worried about her vomiting again and drowning in it. He had heard of that in the past.

He laid her down in her portable crib. She whined a bit but didn't wake up. He let out a sigh and dropped on the couch.

"Dad!" Came Isabell voice. "Are you home?"

"Quiet darling," Sherlock said as his child came into the room. "Wisteria is finally asleep."

Sherlock stopped a minute to look at his oldest. She was wearing her school uniform. She wore a light blue dress, white tights, little black shoes, and a blue jacket. She looked so grown up. Sherlock had no idea she would grow up so fast.

"Oh honey," he said kneeling down in front of her. "You look great. How do you like it?"

"I look like a puff ball," Isabell said looking down at the outfit. "Can I go up stairs and change?"

"Of course," he said getting back to his feet. "Is Uncle Mycroft in the hallway?"

"Yes Papa," Isabell said nodding.

She walked out of the sitting room and headed for the room she shared with her sister. Mycroft walked into the room holding a folder.

"Here," Mycroft said holding a folder out for Sherlock. "She has Asperger's syndrome. There are a couple names of doctors in there that would be good for her to work with."

"John wants to talk to you," Sherlock said taking the folder. "He needs to talk to. You don't have a choice."

Sherlock tucked the folder under his arm. He walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom. John was asleep. He felt bad about waking him up but he knew John wanted to talk to him.

"Wake up Hun," Sherlock said patting his husband's back. "Mycroft is here. Do you want me to send him in."

"Yes," John said with a yawn. "I want to talk to him."

John sat up on the edge as Mycroft walked into the room.

"Go a head," Mycroft said standing in front of her. "I have some where to be."

"You look here," John said. "I have questions and I need the answers. Why are you letting Moriarty live? Why are you allowing Aaliyah to see him? It is destroying her life. Are you insane?"

"You couldn't possibly understand," Mycroft said looking away from him.

"Are you serious?" the doctor asked. "Are you trying to ruin her life? Do you hate her?"

"That isn't your business," Mycroft said turning to leave.

"That's it," John said standing up. "You hate her. You hate her having an affair. That's why you told Sherlock he wasn't your full bother. You wanted to cause pain. That is why you keep him alive. You want to ruin her life."

"You don't know anything about it," Mycroft said turning on him. "You have no idea what I'm feeling or thinking."

"Kill him," John said. "Kill him. It is for the best. If you can't do that at least keep Aaliyah from him."

"You want me to kill him?" The older man asked. "Will that make you happy?"

"I don't want Sherlock to suffer anymore," John said. "You are making him suffer. Are you angry with your mother or Sherlock? You knew that if you let her see him Sherlock would blow up. This whole thing is hurting Aaliyah and Sherlock. It's hurting Isabell as well. She is suffering. Moriarty is the only one having a good time."

"You want him dead?" Mycroft asked looking at his watch.

"I don't want to see Sherlock suffer," John said. "I want this to end. I want that man to disappear."

"You are a loyal man," the elder Holmes said with a sigh. "Yes. I can give you that. I can make him disappear from you lives. Sherlock's happiness is important to me. I suppose I was doing this in a way to hurt Mother. I didn't intend to hurt Sherlock. I never wanted to hurt Isabell. I will end this. I believe it has gone too far. I'm glad Sherlock has someone in his life that loves him so much."

"Do it," John snapped. "End this. It isn't a game. This isn't a game dammit."

Mycroft simply nodded before walking out of the room. John sat on the bed until he no longer heard Mycroft's footsteps. He finally got up and walked into the kitchen. He started making coffee.

Sherlock was sitting on the couch looking through a file of paper work. Wisteria was asleep in her portable bed in the corner. Isabell appeared at the door of the sitting room. She was dressed in normal clothes and had a large bag in her hands.

"Is everything OK?" Isabell asked. "I thought I heard fighting."

"Everything is fine," John said kissing his daughter on the head. "Are those your uniforms?"

"Oh yes," his oldest daughter said handing him the bag. "I got all seven today."

"Alright," he said taking the bag. "I'm going to put these away until school starts. These things were expensive."

John walked back to his bedroom to put the bag away.

"What's wrong with me?" Isabell asked looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked closing the folder.

"I heard the teacher talking," she said sitting down in one of the chairs. "I have some wrong with me."

"Come here," her Papa said patting the couch next to him. "I want to talk to you."

Isabell walked over to the couch and sat down next to her Papa. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at her hands.

"You've had a disability since you've lived with us," Sherlock explained. "You're almost deaf. You've never let that get you down. You're hearing aid helps you a lot. This syndrome you have is the same sort of thing. They have things that can help you."

"I guess," Isabell said in a whisper.

John stood in the kitchen looking at his husband and daughter. He wanted to comfort Isabell but he knew they were having a moment. He leaned against the wall and watched.

"I have problems myself," Sherlock said. "I'm not perfect. No matter what you're my daughter. I'll love you, Wisteria, and Dad not matter what. I'll always be here to support you."

"Thank you Papa," Isabell said hugging him. "Can I have a mobile phone?"

"No," he said with a chuckle. "Now go on and play."

"Can I use my laptop?" she asked. "I picked up my room."

"Of course," Sherlock said. "I told you that you didn't have to do your chores for another week. I don't want you to hurt yourself. But I am happy you are so good about them. Go play with your laptop. It's on the table."

Isabell picked up her laptop and skipped along to her room. John smiled walking over to his husband.

"That was very nice," John said sitting down next to him.

"I'm not good at the mussy stuff," Sherlock said looking embarrassed. "But...with my kids and you it feels right."

"I'm glad," John said cuddling up with him. "I love you so much and I'm glad Isabell came into our lives. She really brought us together."

"Do you think we would have ever started dating if it hadn't been for Isabell?" Sherlock asked wrapped an arm around him.

"Nope," the good doctor said with a laugh. "I don't think it would have ever have happened."

"You should have seen the look on Lestrade's face when he heard Isabell cry the first time," Sherlock said with a chuckle. "He looked like he was going to drop from shock."

"Everything will work out," John said looking at one of Isabell's pictures on the fireplace mantel. "Those little girls are worth it. I'm going to look through the folder. I might know some of the doctors that are in. I want Isabell to understand her condition. It'll make it easier on her. Maybe we should put her in some kind of group activity. Dance would be good. I know she wants to do it. What do you think?"

When Sherlock didn't answer him he looked over at him. The man's head as back and his eyes were closed. John smirked getting up. The man's habit of not sleeping had finally caught up with him. He got up and threw a blanket over him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I really have three kids," he said with a chuckle before going to get his coffee.

0000

I know I'm slapping Isabell with a lot. First she's Moriarty's daughter. Then she is almost deaf. Now she is facing having Asperger's syndrome. Don't worry it. She'll have her fair share of good as well. I'll have one more chapter for this. I plan on writing a whole long set of stories covering their lives. I have fun writing this.


End file.
